


[殤凜] 冬至

by luminous_yume



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:26:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21888124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminous_yume/pseuds/luminous_yume
Summary: 冬至節氣文，單純想寫下廚的人妻鴉。本文唯一有甜的大概就只有那碗湯圓而已。(ry
Relationships: Rin Setsu A | Lǐn Xuě Yā & Sho Fu Kan | Shāng Bù Huàn, Rin Setsu A | Lǐn Xuě Yā/Sho Fu Kan | Shāng Bù Huàn
Kudos: 5





	[殤凜] 冬至

「所以你今天真的不跟我們出去？」

「是的，方才在下交待過緣由了吧？」

「那可不要跑出去鬧事啊！」

「殤大俠何時變得如此憂國憂民。」

殤不患叫對方閉上嘴後，還是道過別才離開客棧。然而他不知道的是自己剛關上門，房裡那個人馬上從床鋪上翻身而起，隨意取來一段麻繩便將雪髮長絲齊整地束在腦後。理好衣著，踏上窗檻，凜雪鴉的離開不出聲響也不留足跡。

-

冬日的市集開得晚、結束得早，殤不患和浪巫謠連同聆牙，聽取客棧老闆的建言，趁著這幾日難得好天氣有什麼需要添購的東西就早早去買，下午還能到茶樓裡聽個一週一次的戲曲說唱，後日再啟程也不嫌遲。然而這樣的一日行程卻是缺少了凜雪鴉的參與。

一家當地頗富盛名的小吃店準備開店，灶房裡聚集了一群動作迅速俐落的婦女們。室內水氣蒸騰，與房外乾冷的空氣形成對比。大鍋裡已經下了第一批搓好的糰子，臉上有著風霜痕跡的廚娘用上全身的力量攪動滾水，好讓糰子均勻受熱、避免互相沾黏。其他的婆姨們有揉糯米糰的，也有搓糰子的，各個加快手上動作，因為開門的時辰就要到了；在這冬至時節，只憑鍋裡那些不用一炷香的時間就會全數進到饕客腹中。若不趁這個節日多賣幾碗，大家接下來又怎能過個好年。

「阿姨們，我來了。」一名白髮書生熟門熟路地從後門進來，他脫掉墨色的刺繡棉襖外掛，擱在一旁櫥櫃上，捲起袖子準備幫忙打下手。

「哎呀，昨日那個小哥真的來了！」負責鍋爐的嬸嬸抽空偷看那高挑書生跟揉糯米糰的姨婆學習技巧，男子跟著演練一遍後，還得到週圍婦女們的讚賞。

「太好了，有人幫忙揉糯米糰是最好不過的！」把揉糯米糰活兒交給年輕人的姨婆走到搓糰子的工作台這裡，邊說手臂邊畫著圈，幾天下來的酸痛累積在上了年紀的臂膀，再怎麼不適也只能咬牙撐過今天。

灶房內的生面孔提振大夥兒辛勞多日的疲憊精神，她們一面向年輕小伙八卦來歷，一面愉快地做出一碗碗好吃的糰子。他們誇讚書生手巧有力，又讚賞書生生得眉眼清秀。還追問他有沒有心上人，各個都想把家裡的未婚姑娘介紹給他。但書生只是笑著打太極，機智的進對應退及不得罪人的遣詞用字，就算說的是拒絕也不顯尷尬，眾人反倒被逗得呵呵笑。

時過正午尖峰時刻，廚娘們開始分批去休息用飯。不過還在幫忙揉糯米糰的書生就聽屋外傳來一個熟悉的說話聲，一個在一群婦女裡特別突出的聲音。

「搬到這裡就可以了嗎？」低沉的嗓音詢問著身旁有些年紀的婦人，書生往窗外看去就見阿姨點頭稱是，頻頻向男子的善行道謝。身穿褐色布衣的男子看到才剛摔著的婦人又彎腰準備搬運車斗上一袋袋糯米粉，連忙出言阻止：「都我來吧！大嬸您好好休息，別又傷著腰了。」

-

殤不患吃完午飯從飯館離開，他與浪巫謠依循著店小二指的路，穿越過一個人潮稀少的巷子要往茶樓走去。離開前店小二還特別提醒，這戲曲說唱每週都高朋滿座，得加緊腳步過去，才能搶佔一個好位子。誰也沒料到就這麼遇上一位有了年紀的婦人跌坐在台車旁邊，短時間站不起來卻又急著要載糯米粉到店裡去，不得以才向路過的他們求助。殤不患知道樂師期盼上茶樓聽曲，但這個忙幫下去怕是整個節目都要錯過了。因此堅持讓浪巫謠和聆牙先去茶樓，他獨自留下幫婦人一手。

照著婦人指示把台車拉進店後門，殤不患將車斗上裝載的用料都搬到指定地方堆好。才直起腰往牆上的窗戶望進去，就與一名早上還賴在床上說著身體哪裡痠痛而不想出門的人對上眼。還知道慚愧地把頭轉回去，估計是怎樣都沒料到自己會跑來這種地方，與他撞個正著吧。殤不患饒有趣味地看著這一幕。

「你在這裡做什麼？」殤不患向窗內的人問話。週遭的婆姨們沒有意會過來他是在跟屋內的書生說話，還回應他：「大俠說什麼呢？我們在搓糰子難道看不出來嗎？」

「大嬸，我是指那個傢伙。」他朝著窗內的人指了指。

「小哥跟大俠認識啊？」灶房裡搓糰子的阿姨注意到屋外的動靜，馬上詢問起背對著窗埋頭揉糯米糰的凜雪鴉。

「啊啊……算是吧。」他笑得靦腆又帶點尷尬。看這情勢他要撇清也是困難，只能認下了。

灶房後門被推開，殤不患向眾人打聲招呼後就逕自來到凜雪鴉身旁。他留意到對方手裡的動作似乎有著步驟需要依循，便從旁注視許久一段時間，直至將流程與技巧謹記在心，才開口說：「我來幫你。」

「恕在下拒絕。」

殤不患被凜雪鴉拒絕也不是第一次，他從不會因此感到挫折。依他的經驗推斷，對方只是因為精心籌劃的計謀遭到破壞，在鬧彆扭罷了。

「過去。」伸出臂膀，蠻橫地搶過對方手裡的糯米糰，殤不患一跨步就硬是把人擠到旁邊。兩人之間的來往互動旁邊的姨婆們都看在眼裡，見凜雪鴉臉上沒有慍怒神色，便不多插手此事。不論如何，在人力吃緊的灶房裡，若能再多個伶俐的幫手是最好不過的。

「阿姨，那我來幫忙搓糰子吧。」被人奪走工作後凜雪鴉也不甘閒下，身子挪到旁邊工作台，要阿姨教教自己怎麼搓好糰子。

看著那個人向老婦請教技巧的樣子，頗有新嫁娘洗手作羹湯的氛圍。殤不患心神飄到昨晚，雪絲披散在雜亂的床鋪上，白皙的肌膚透著情慾緋紅，喘息和嬌吟控訴著自己的攻勢有多麼不留情面。也不知昨晚有沒有過度折騰那人，隔天跑來這種地方做活會不會操勞到身體。

「大俠，你要幫忙就好好幫啊，別一直盯著小哥看！」站在對面搓糰子的嬸嬸注意到殤不患手裡的動作慢下，抬頭一瞧，就見他分神盯著自己身旁的書生，忍不住出言調侃。凜雪鴉聞言倒只是嘴角勾了勾，並未如以往般多虧他幾句。

原本僅是幫人搬幾袋糯米粉，最後卻揉了一下午的糯米糰。店家打烊收攤，店主給了兩人酬謝的小紅包，說是多虧有二位幫手讓今年生意特別好，最後要他們收下大包的糰子才准離開。那袋裡的糰子數量，遠比前一天約定好的要來得多上不少。殤不患心想，這下兩人一同回到客棧，又要被琵琶說是丟下朋友們跑去幽會。他搔搔額際，覺得琵琶聲已在自己耳邊響起。

「我說你怎麼搓個糰子還要跑到外頭去，不是說身體不適嗎？」殤不患牽住對方在身側擺動的手，怕人趁自己不注意，又要偷跑到別的地方去。溫度還是那樣冰冷，要不是另隻手得提著糯米糰子，他就要把對方整個人給抓來搓暖了。

「那家店雖沒有聲名遠播，但生產的糯米粉卻是全東離最好的。」凜雪鴉望四下無人，便與他十指交扣。「可惜他們不願賣我糯米粉，在下只好用勞力換糰子回來。」

「不過是個冬至，這麼講究做什麼。直接上店裡吃豈不是能省下很多工夫。」

聽這不解風情的話，心裡難免擁上一股酸澀。凜雪鴉解開手指間的繫纏，唉嘆：「殤大俠對人情的理解還是不夠透徹啊。」其實他也是。他也說不上來想親手幫人做一碗糰子是什麼樣的情懷，還要如此這般勞心費力。

向來不擅言詞的殤不患知道自己又說錯話，落下的手摸摸自己頸背，努力想出個能哄好對方的辦法。「我只是想說，天下沒這麼多只能一個人去完成的事情。搓糰子兩個人一起做難道不好嗎？下廚我再怎麼不拿手，做力氣活總還是堪用吧？」看凜雪鴉鼻尖都已經凍紅，殤不患嘆了聲，終究是壓不下擁抱他的衝動。「回去你要煮糰子的時候記得叫上我。」他在他的耳邊輕聲囑咐，又用鬍渣磨蹭那細嫩的臉頰。

「知道了。」凜雪鴉馴和地應下。別人說這話他會當對方是太看得起自己，殤不患說這話他卻覺得像是嬌慣人的甜言蜜語。

-

「這是什麼？」浪巫謠看著端到自己面前的甜湯，忍不住問出這麼一句。一碗燉得濃稠的紅豆湯上，有著粒粒圓柔綿軟的白玉糰子。他對殤不患失蹤又跟著凜雪鴉出現早已見怪不怪，但大盜賊如此祥和地端上飯後甜點倒是稀奇。

「紅豆泥糰子。」凜雪鴉知道對方想問什麼，但刻意照著問題答話。

「裡頭沒摻藥添料吧？」聆牙其實也知道他這樣不可能問出個實情來，但不問又覺得琵琶癢。

「我想是沒有，因為我也一起幫忙做了。」殤不患端著他自己跟凜雪鴉的碗過來，搶過回答的話語權。但此舉又挨琵琶斥責，說不患哥哥已經學壞、會跟著裝神弄鬼什麼的。

「好吃。」在聆牙話癆的時間裡，樂師三兩口就把甜湯給解決掉，還難能可貴地用對食物的讚賞代替答謝。

看浪巫謠一邊盯著空碗一邊擦拭嘴角殘渣，意猶未足的樣子讓人欣慰，一日的忙碌意外收穫到更加稀有的東西。「喜歡的話灶房裡還有很多。」他正愁店裡給他們過多的糰子，這下應該是不會浪費掉了。

「比起糰子，我看阿浪是想趕快離開這裡，省得看你們兩個沒害沒臊。」琵琶話說到這裡才意識到自己的處境難堪。「等等，阿浪你也把我一起帶走啊！」連忙喊回他那踏出廂房的樂師。

「怎麼還不吃？」習慣聆牙總是鬧騰，殤不患沒有多作理會。低頭吃了一口糰子，抬頭正想美言幾句卻發現凜雪鴉的碗擺在那兒一動也不動。該不會這裡面當真摻了料吧？殤不患突然後怕。

然而凜雪鴉回他的卻是：「等你餵我啊。」


End file.
